evergreenacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Eliott Fetsch
Eliott Fetsch is an Evergreen student from Switzerland. (Played by '''Salphirix')'' Backstory Eliott was born in Switzerland as the eldest of three boys. His father and mother were average citizens, having nothing important tied to their name. His mother was extremely strict and known to be snobbish, which was a contrast to his father who was more relaxed and had no defining traits. It was a surprise the two got married and had two kids before they finally separated when Eliott was eight. Because he was young, and wasn’t entirely close with his mother, Eliott didn’t have a hard time with the divorce. When his father remarried four years later, they had a child not even a year after that, leaving a large age gap between the two brother and half-brother. He and his siblings rarely got along, more so his actual brother who was a completely different person and more like their birth mother. There were times where they could get along, obviously, but most of the time Eliott got annoyed with the fact his brother was so immature and looked down on education, while Eliott spent a lot of time studying and preparing for his future. Speaking of education, Eliott attended a private school and achieved many academic praises. He took an interest in human biology/physiology, excelled in science & math, and lacked in Language Arts. History was a decent subject for him, but he only found it exciting when it was about wars and the development of tools and weapons throughout the centuries. On top of school, he played various sports such as Ice Hockey, and enjoyed competitive Skiing. Most of his after school activities revolved around training for the two sports. At least one good thing came out of the divorce. His step-father was an extremely funny man who liked to tell stories of made-up spy missions. Eliott enjoyed these stories, and bonded with Michel over them. He liked to claim he was apart of a top-secret organization that took down the bad guys, but Eliott knew a crippled man like himself had no possibility of making it in the stories he came up with. That changed in his last year of Secondary school. Through his step-father, who had been apart of a spy organization, he was accepted into Evergreen. At first he was extremely unsure if he wanted to attend. But after motivation from his parents and step-parents, he decided to go in the end. Personality Eliott resembles closely to his father, being more relaxed and laid back than most people in basically any situation. It’s not like he doesn’t get worked up or gets angry, but he doesn’t tend to show it because it either is something he sees as unneeded or just doesn’t hold onto long. He also believes that as long as he looks and stays as calm as he can he’ll be able to think clearer, which is usually true for his own self. Also, while he’s a quiet guy he’s not shy or timid. He’s actually pretty forward and honest when given the chance. Which, on top of that he’s an ambivert, neither falling into the category of extrovert or introvert. Along with that he’s also good at keeping steady conversation but usually needs someone to initiate it first. He’s also probably a True Neutral if anything, though of course as shown by his choice to join Evergreen he plans to do things he may need to do. Whatever things he would have to do. Eliott is also kind of stupid when it comes to other people, despite being very intellectual elsewhere. He can rarely tell what people are feeling, and knows little on how to take care of others aside from himself. He can even come up as cold and apathetic to other’s emotions. Eliott does care for other people though, even though it's not easy to see on the outside. Strengths *Physically fit. This is thanks to the Ice Hockey and Competitive Skiing he's done throughout his years. His legs are probably the strongest part of his body, though his upper strength can be equally comparable in terms of fitness. *Able to keep calm in almost any situation. At least outwardly, and usually he can get himself to act rationally mentally also. This isn’t 100% every time but he can keep this up a good amount of the time. This helps in high-stress situations where impulsive actions could lead to harmful outcomes. And most of all it helps him look composed for other people. *Elliot is intelligent in sciences, math, and history of the development of technology and weapons. Or, at least that’s what he excels in the most--science being his top and best subject. It might not seem like something that may always be important, but it’s good for various work he might do in the future. You never know. *He has a lot of potential to become a spy. While he has no prior training for spying and such, he has endured many hours of training for Ice Hockey and Skiing. This gives him the needed determination and stamina to actually fufil Weaknesses *Communication skills for him lack greatly. Because he only knows SwissGerman language and just enough SwissFrench and English to barely get by it will be hard for him to understand if the communication method is English. *Trouble with understanding/recognizing other’s emotions. This could come into play as a weakness because others will find him cold or apathetic, when really he’s just sort of dumb in this aspect and doesn’t work well with emotions in the first place. Even his own is questionable, but because he really doesn’t feel a need to work on his own it tends to not be a focus anyways. It’s quite strange, actually, because he does care for other people but usually just doesn’t know how to take care of them. So, he leaves it. *He has no prior spy training. All of his training has been for sports, which he could incorporate possibly into his new training, but he’s a complete newbie to this sort of thing. *Honestly, he’s probably not going to be good at having to end someone’s life, and will struggle greatly with the idea if it ever comes into play. He thinks highly of human life of all kinds, even horrible people. Trivia *He speaks SwissGerman as his main language, but can speak a little bit of SwissFrench. Because his birth mother was from America he picked up enough English to hold really basic conversation, and even then sometimes struggles with it. *His FC is Kaizuka Inaho. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Squad Monroe